


Call me Captain

by timeheist



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeheist/pseuds/timeheist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He and Ianto had an open relationship, and John and he had plenty of history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call me Captain

“Damn it Jack, and here I thought you’d lost your touch and given up all the kinky stuff when you joined a bunch of stiffs like Torchwood!”

Captain John Hart raised his hips, the only part of his body that he easily could, and Jack rolled his eyes with a smirk. Lose his touch? Never. He’d just lost touch with John, and with him a side that wasn’t easily accommodated on twenty first century Earth. He hadn’t been able to do much kinky – except the odd night with Ianto, a stopwatch, and some ropes – but now that John was back in town... A man had urges and John had gotten his hands on a whole spaceship that he had wasted no time in filling with everything that he needed to fuel his addictions. Booze, drugs, guns and sex toys. How could Jack had refused an invitation? He reckoned that John had probably intended on jumping him, tricking or seducing him into some sort of get-up in an attempt to get him to leave behind Torchwood and run away with him to a be a con-man again but to borrow a phrase from a good movie, John had forgotten one very important thing. He was Captain Jack Harkness. It was a fool who didn’t know that his family was his crew, and he did not bottom for Captain John Hart. After all, Jack had been a ‘Captain’ first, and worked his way up the ranks.

Yes, the ranks were very grateful.

He and Ianto had an open relationship, and thus, Jack didn’t have to worry about too much guilt. The gorgeous Welshman was down in Bangor visiting relatives, far away from Cardiff and a spaceship parked on the roof of an abandoned office block to never know what Jack had gotten up to on his weekend. Ianto’s aunt had wanted to set him up with a nice girl down there and hey, maybe Yan would get laid too. But Jack had very quickly stopped thinking about Ianto and had turned his attention to the ex-Time Agent in front of him, wondering vaguely whey they’d always been fighting over the size of their wrist watches when there was something much more pressing than they could fight over the size of. And now, although he hadn’t seen it in years, Jack was still convinced that his was bigger. That went for his cock, although he would do something about the wrist strap if only for his pride’s sake. Later, though. Jack had never been known for being a patient man even after all the years that he’d lived through waiting for the Doctor, and he had his old colleague, lover and wife exactly where he wanted him.

Five years spent in a time loop with John had taught Jack exactly what the other man liked. Jack was also skilled enough to realise that what he wanted and what he needed – or what he wanted when he was with Jack – were things very different to what he would tell people. Often at gun point. It was honestly a miracle how many people in the universe liked to have a gun pointed on them as foreplay, if John’s record was anything to go by. Jack had once been one of those people but once he’d developed the inability to die and been shot one too many times in the company of Torchwood John’s idea of flirting with him had lost a little of its charm. Maybe that was why he’d been quite so ruthless tonight, when he’d walked through – teleported through – John’s ‘front door’ and come face to face with the smoking barrel of a sixteenth century pistol and the sharp end of a Samurai’s stolen uchigatana. John clearly wasn’t wasting time. But fuck, neither was Jack. And he’d come prepared for ‘the worst’.

Jack had managed to punch John in the stomach before the man could aim his gun or swing his sword; quite an achievement, when both of them had been trained within and outside the Time Agency. While John was incapacitated Jack had reached for a nerve in his back that would render him unable to move for a couple of minutes, landing his second punch there and catching John before he hit the ground. Another pinch similar to a Vulcan neck grip – something John would likely bring up later tonight but Jack could brush it off – and the other Time Agent was out cold and swung over Jack’s shoulder to be carried through to the bedroom near the bridge. Jack hadn’t wasted any time in finding a pair of handcuffs in John’s rather colourful collection of toys and restraints and cuffing both of the man’s wrists to opposite ends of the bed. Then he’d stripped him of weapons, rinsed his mouth of any standard – or not – lip glosses, and finally, began to unbutton the man’s shirt and trousers as he waited for him to wake up. He would have put down John’s ankles too but part of the ‘relationship’ that they had required a reasonable fight, and it’d be rather hard to bend John over backwards if he couldn’t lift his knees, wouldn’t it?

“Me? Got an elephant’s memory.”

“What about an elephant size c-?”

“Better.” Jack smirked, straddling John’s now bare waist and running his hands over the other man’s chest to rest on his collar bone. “Captain Jack Harkness.”


End file.
